A Sickening Plot
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: My own season 5 opener...yay! Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and a decent amount of clones have been sent to explore a planet that seemingly just appeared...This particular planet also seems to give off strong force energies! While there, a more deadly plot unfolds...What measures will Darth Maul and Savage Opress go to in order to kill Obi-Wan? Read to find out! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this could be considered a season 5 opener in some alternate universe where I own Star Wars the Clone Wars…Which I don't. Also! There isn't any grudge or anything going on between Anakin and Obi-Wan from the whole, Hardine incident. This is a little slow at first but it will get all exciting soon. This story will mostly focus on Anakin and Obi-Wan, because they're awesome. (In my opinion.) **

**A Sickening Plot **

**Chapter 1: Strange Discoveries!**

**Ahsoka**

Ahsoka sighed loudly. No one responded, except the strange noises coming from the darkness around her deciding to become louder. They were…mysterious. Just like the current mission she was on.

Ahsoka had been suspicious when her master, Anakin, told her they were going to a planet that had never been spotted before. It was in right along a route used for trade among the galaxy…except it had never been heard of or seen before. You would think someone could have noticed it, for it was decently large.

A very strange yet bright green glow emanated from the planet, catching one's eye. The rest of the planet was a simple green, excluding the covering of grey clouds over some of the planet.

The people sent to explore the planet were herself, her master, Obi-Wan, and Captain Rex with about twenty clones. Most would be confused why such a formidable force was sent. There were two reasons. One was the sighting of the planet by a random trade ship…no one understood how they could have missed it. It seemed as though it had just _appeared_.

The other reason just made even it more strange. The force coming from the planet was insane, it reminded Ahsoka very much of Mortis…a place she didn't enjoy thinking about.

A louder noise broke her out of her thoughts. It was a sound of surprise and alarm…coming from a clone. She ran towards it, Rex following her closely. _Huh, _She thought, _I guess waiting with the ship _can_ be exciting._

**Anakin**

So far, Anakin found this mission boring…but _something _was off. He felt on edge…wary of every noise. The only sounds were Obi-Wan and the ten or so clones who were with them. There were also the strange noises around them, which the group still hadn't found the source of. They had been walking for a long time through the foresty wilderness, finding nothing…

Suddenly Obi-Wan stopped moving and Anakin did as well. Anakin's hand moved towards his light saber, expecting an attack, but Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop. He heard the soft talking of the clones and their footsteps abruptly stop behind them

"Calm yourself Anakin." He spoke softly, "I was simply going to suggest we stop for the night, and turn in. We will probably have a better chance of finding something with sunlight." Anakin nodded in agreement before turning to make sure the clones had heard. The sight of them all setting up small tents confirmed this and he turned back to his master.

Obi-Wan was looking at him with slight concern glittering in his eyes. "What's troubling you? Don't tell me it's nothing either. You've barely spoken since we arrived." Anakin sighed and said,

"This planet feels just like Mortis," He muttered, "And I definitely don't want a repeat of _that _place." Obi-Wan's eyes darkened in understanding and he replied,

"You're right…but obviously something is different, since there _are _living creatures this time." He gestured to the darkness, reminding Anakin of the sounds coming from it. Anakin nodded, before setting up his own miniature shelter. Obi-Wan did the same. "Don't worry, Anakin." He said as Anakin drifted into sleep, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

**Ahsoka**

Ahsoka's eyes opened to light coming in from the front of the ship. She was still bored, but at least they had found _something_. The clone had alerted her to some strange markings on the ground. They were claw marks. Pretty big ones too…so they had been on a sharper lookout since then. She called Anakin on her communicator.

"Master. Can you hear me?" She spoke calmly.

"Loud and clear Snips." His voice rang out from her wrist. "Obi-Wan and I are heading out as we speak, we sensed something strange earlier and we're going out to find it." Ahsoka tensed slightly. She really hoped it was something exciting. Then maybe they would need her help.

"We found something strange last night, Master." She said, "They were claw marks. Fresh ones too." She heard him sigh.

"Wonderful." He replied, his sarcasm making her smile. "We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Good luck Master." She finished, cutting off the connection. She stepped outside and sighed, very much like the day before. Looked like another boring day. Guarding the ship.

**Anakin**

Anakin and Obi-Wan split up to cover more ground. Five clones with each group, they went their separate ways. After about an hour, Anakin sensed something ahead. He turned to the clones behind him.

"Wait here." He commanded, "I'll be right back. Something strange is ahead. Be careful." With that he sprinted off ahead into a clearing. He stopped in surprise listening carefully.

The smoking wreckage from a ship lay in front of him. It was badly damaged. Impossible to fly. He cautiously went inside and found nothing…No bodies! That could only mean that someone else was here…

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. It came from behind him! He ran back towards his clones, expecting to hear gunshots, battle cries. But he arrived to a terrible scene. Dead troopers lay around the area. All five. But there was nothing around that could have done it. He examined one of the dead men…he looked fine, except his neck had been crushed. The others were all like that, but one had a broken back…as though he was the only one with enough time to fight back.

Anakin was very worried now. He couldn't feel any life around him. The killer must have been long gone. He immediately lifted his arm and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Master!" He shouted.

**Obi-Wan**

"_Master!"_ Anakin's voice came from his communicator. It sounded urgent. He halted and lifted his hand up to stop his group. He answered the contact and quickly asked,

"Anakin! What happened?" Anakin spoke quickly,

"All of my men were killed. I went ahead of them for a minute to check something out I sensed. It was a crashed ship. There was nothing inside, not even any bodies. The ship is too badly damaged to fly. I went back to my men, but they were all dead... I think the people from that ship must have done it!" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. He spun around when he heard a weak cry.

He stepped backwards in horror. All of his men were down…unmoving. The cry had come from one nearby. Obi-Wan ran to him. The soldier opened his eyes. The life was fading from him fast. The others were already gone.

"Who did this?!" Obi-Wan shouted. The Clone's breath hitched.

"It was a horned creature," He coughed, "It had…robotic legs and... Its skin was red as blood…" Then he choked slightly, before his eyes dulled. Obi-Wan was horrified. That sounded like…Darth Maul.

"Anakin." He spoke into the communicator. "My group was just killed too…just now. Hurry back to where we camped last night I'll meet you there." Anakin's voice gave away that he was running now,

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Obi-Wan started running as well.

"I think it's…Darth-" Suddenly a loud smash came from his communicator. "Anakin!" Panic made his voice rise. There was a choking cry from his former padawan before the communicator went silent. "Anakin! Are you there?!" Nothing.

"ANAKIN!"

**Drama Bomb! So, the second chapter will be coming soon. And will probably be longer. All the questions about this planet will be answered…R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is…chapter two! Hurrah! Btw! I own NOTHING except for the idea.**

**A Sickening Plot**

**Chapter 2: Are you okay?**

**Obi-Wan**

His heart was pounding far too fast to be healthy as he sprinted so fast the trees going by were just blurs of green…He had to get to Anakin! Anakin couldn't be dead…it was impossible. He pushed such thoughts out of his mind and focused on running. In a small clearing, terror ran through his body at the sight before him.

Anakin lay on the ground. Unmoving. And the figure leaning over him…was none other than Darth Maul. Rage flew through Obi-Wan's veins.

"Stop right there you monster!" He snarled. Darth Maul's head shot up and he smirked.

"Until next time, Obi-Wan. I have an appointment with a ship to get off this planet." He whispered, before sprinting off into the jungle.

Obi-Wan immediately ran to Anakin and knelt down beside him. He gently shook his former padawan's shoulder.

"Come on Anakin." He said, attempting to sound calm, but his voice broke at the end. "Come on please wake up! Please don't be dead!" He put two fingers to Anakin's neck to feel a pulse…nothing. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in terror, and he began to rapidly pound on Anakin's chest.

As he was about to give up, Anakin began coughing and clutching his throat. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief before trying to help Anakin sit up. But Anakin remained unconscious, and Obi-Wan felt a brief flash of rage at Darth Maul before remembering what the sith had said…He immediately reached down to his communicator and contacted Ahsoka.

"Hello, Ahsoka? Are you there? This is urgent!" The other end was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with panic before the Togruta answered,

"I'm here master. What happened?" Obi-Wan took no time to explain.

"I need you to start up the ship, _NOW!_ Fly towards my location but stay HIGH UP! Do not come down until you reach us. Understand?" Ahsoka answered immediately, obviously sensing the panic and anger in his voice. She answered him, speaking rapidly,

"Yes of course Master! We'll be right over." Obi-Wan disconnected the call and checked to see if Anakin got hurt…there were no wounds anywhere, but the Knight's throat felt very tense…Oh how Obi-Wan hated force choking!

He heard a snapping of twigs and his ice blue eyes snapped up, expecting the worst…but he felt nothing in the force. Talk about paranoia! _But then again, _he thought in his nonchalant-at-the-worst-of-times way, _who wouldn't be freaked out when a super powerful, robotic legged psychopath and his brother_ _are desperate to kill you?_

Stupid random forest noises. Suddenly his hair was blown backwards as their ship appeared above them, lowering near the ground. Obi-Wan stood up and put Anakin on his back.

As he jumped into the open side door of the ship, he noticed something that made his blood run cold, and a shiver erupt through every single bone in his body. Two pairs of amber eyes watched him from the darkness of a tree. They were full of malice…but there was something else too. Excitement? He couldn't tell, because at that moment, the ship door closed behind him, and an orange child was sprinting up to him. He decided the extra emotion must have been his imagination.

"Master!" She shouted. "What happened to Anakin? What happened to all of your clones?" Her eyes were full of worry for her master.

Obi-Wan sighed in anxiety and laid Anakin down on a table. "He'll be fine, and as for the clones…they're all dead." Ahsoka gasped, and the nearby clones exchanged shocked glances. One of them stepped up.

"Do you know who did it, General?" He asked, bewilderment obvious in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "An old enemy of mine I had thought died a long, long time ago. His name, as you know, is Darth Maul. He and his brother did this." He clenched his fists. "But now, they're stuck on that planet. They have no way to get off. So now we can stop them with help from the council. Let's get to Coruscant." He finished.

The clones exchanged glances once again, before nodding and getting into their positions. Ahsoka sat down beside of Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed. He really hoped Anakin was okay. His former padawan usually bounced back from everyone and everything that was thrown at him in no time at all. Then he sat down and prepared for the jump to Coruscant.

**Anakin**

UGH! Man his throat hurt. And…what was that other feeling? Deep, deep irritation coming from a place in his side. He went to scratch it before deciding to bolt up, as he remembered the recent events that happened…The strange Mortis-like planet…Clones dead…A flash of red and excruciating pain in his throat…then darkness. He opened his eyes to a dim lighting…it was his room in the Jedi Council towers. What the-…?

He jumped out of bed and walked over to the door when a wave of dizziness ran through him. He ceased his movements and clutched his head. The feeling soon subsided. He was about to leave and found out what the heck was going on, when his door opened to reveal his master, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked shocked at first, before smiling and saying, "Finally awake, are we? You were out for three days!" Anakin nearly fell unconscious again. THREE DAYS?!

"What happened?" He asked, his voice raspy. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly.

"You were attacked by Darth Maul on that mystery planet. Remember?" He asked. Anakin nodded and rubbed the sides of his head.

"Oh yeah…That." He responded, "So," he continued, "What happened?" Obi-Wan sighed and said,

"Darth Maul and Savage are stuck on that planet and the council ordered us to go meet with them as soon as you woke up." Anakin groaned.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow for me to "wake up"?" He pleaded. Obi-Wan chuckled before noticing Anakin actually looked worn-out. Ah, he was sure it was nothing. But, he responded,

"Oh very well. Go back to sleep." Anakin smiled at him.

"Thanks Master." He said. And laid back down…it was weird how he felt slightly tired. Probably effects of sleeping for so long…but he wasn't sure. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Obi-Wan shook his head again, but left the room.

**NEXT MORNING!**

**Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan slipped on his clothing before contacting Ahsoka on his communicator. "Ahsoka? Are you there?" She responded almost immediately.

"Yes Master?"

"Would you fetch Anakin for me? Make sure he's ready for the meeting." He said calmly.

"Sure." She responded… "….." _Give it a second…._ "When did he wake up?!" She shouted.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "This morning. He was mostly asleep. I'll meet you upstairs at the hologram room? All of the council are currently off on missions, so we'll meet there."

"Okay Master! See you soon!" She responded. Obi-Wan smiled as he made his way to the meeting room. When he arrived, he bowed to the rest of the council, all on holograms.

He had expected Anakin to take at least 5 minutes, so it surprised him when he and Ahsoka walked in about 25 seconds after him. Anakin still looked a tiny bit weary. But Obi-Wan ignored it. Ahsoka walked over to him and he told her quietly,

"I didn't know anyone could get him to move so fast." Ahsoka smiled at him.

"He was actually all ready to go." She said, "He was leaving as I got there." Obi-Wan thought that was strange. Anakin was never on time. Just then, Yoda called the meeting to begin.

Mace Windu spoke. "Hello all. Glad to see you're alright, Skywalker." Anakin simply nodded, not angry at all which confused most of the council. Windu continued, "Anyway. We'd like you all to return to the strange planet tomorrow and destroy the threat. We've got a large amount of clones to accompany you." Anakin coughed. "You will return there and seek out the enemy," And he coughed again. "And then you will destroy him," Cough. "No matter the cost." By now the council was facing Anakin, as was Ahsoka.

Most were looking at him with anger at being so rude, and Obi-Wan was angry too…but then he noticed that Anakin continued to cough. The rest of the council exchanged confused glances. Anakin raised his hand up and choked out, "Sor-ry." Cough, cough. "Ex-cuse m-me a-" cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, "Mo-ment." Before walking quickly out of the room.

Obi-Wan glanced at the council before following his former padawan. He walked out of the room and followed the loud coughing sounds. He found Anakin leaning over a balcony…not coughing anymore. He put an arm on his shoulder and turned Anakin to face him.

"Anakin. Are you okay?"

**Hmmph…sort of cliffy. Hope you enjoyed…Ima go to sleep now **** . Review! Wooh! The next chapter will be all actiony I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sickening Plot**

**Chapter 3: The Enemy and aBugbite.**

**I do not own anything except for the idea :D …WARNING! This chapter has some humor in the beginning so WATCH OUT! **

**Obi-Wan's POV**

As Anakin turned to face him, Obi-Wan reflected on something…Anakin _never _got sick. Sure, he got _hurt_ all the time, but never sick… Then he realized Anakin was about to answer and shut his mind up.

"I'm fine Master." He replied, not meeting his eyes. Anakin's voice was raspy again. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin groaned. "I said I'm fine, Obi-Wan." He grumbled. "I just had something I my throat. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat…" He looked at the sun, which showed it was evening. " then I'm going to sleep to be ready for the mission tomorrow. Thanks for your concern." Then his former padawan stomped off towards the kitchens. Obi-Wan simply shook his head.

**Anakin's POV**

As Anakin headed towards the kitchens, he was continuing to try to convince himself that he felt fine. As he neared the kitchens, he stopped abruptly and began to cough again. This continued for a minute, before he regained control. Anakin was thankful no one had noticed (however that happened).

He was about to enter the cafeteria when he realized he didn't really feel like eating…he felt rather nauseous really. Meh. After effects of the sleeping for three days thing. So he returned to his room and fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

**MORNING!**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

When Obi-Wan's alarm went off, he rather childishly groaned and smacked the top of it. He then began to fall back asleep before remembering the super important mission he was on today…oh yeah.

He leapt out of bed and ran to his closet. After quickly getting ready, he ran off to Anakin's room. He knocked on the door…no answer. "_Not very surprising"._ He thought. Anakin could be so irresponsible!

Obi-Wan opened the door expecting to find Anakin totally out of it. Instead he was rather shocked when the curtains were open, the bed made, and no Anakin. _No way. _ He thought. He sprinted off to the spaceship dock.

When he arrived his jaw fell to the floor. There was Anakin. All ready to go. This had to be the most incredible moment in the history of the universe. Anakin Skywalker….was up early…all ready for a mission…that he despised going to do….Obi-Wan thought _he_ was going to pass out for three days, when Anakin walked up to him.

"Good morning Master." He said, not very arrogantly. "Have you seen Ahsoka? I'd like to leave soon." Obi-Wan just shook his head and began to stutter.

"Anakin…d-do you need to go to the med bay? What's wrong? What happened?" He suddenly stiffened. "You're a shape shifter aren't you? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ANAKIN!" He screeched. Everyone turned to look at the two. It was really awkward. Anakin looked amused.

"Uh…I'm fine. I think you're the one who needs to go to the med bay." _"Or better yet the insane asylum." _He joked mentally…of course Obi-Wan didn't know he thought that as he said,

"No I'm fine…I'll be on the ship."And walked to the ship. Anakin was being responsible! Maybe this was a new attitude! Obi-Wan sure hoped so. About ten minutes later, Ahsoka and Anakin boarded the ship.

"Ready to go, Masters?" The orange girl asked. Anakin nodded and the three blasted off, the clone ships following.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka was concerned for her master. The ship had just touched down on the unnamed planet, and she couldn't help but notice how his skin was sort of pale. She figured if she said anything, he would just glare her head off. So she stayed silent.

As they left the ship, the three clone ships touched down as well. This time, they had Rex and Cody as well as around 60 clones. The Republic couldn't spare many clones for the raging wars all over the galaxy.

The clones approached them.

"Alright." Obi-Wan began, "As you all know, we are here to kill or capture the two creatures known as Darth Maul and Savage Oppress. They are extremely dangerous. We must do everything in our power to stop them. They are stranded on this planet and will attempt to steal our ship.

We will set up camp here, and half of the clones will scout the area around us. Anakin will remain here." He glanced uneasily towards said knight. Anakin simply nodded.

Ahsoka inwardly had a heart attack then. Anakin being obedient? A sure sign of the apocalypse.

Obi-Wan looked terrified, but he continued. "Ahsoka and I will lead two groups. We will contact one another with any sign of the two. Do not engage them alone."

The clones replied,"Sir yes sir!" And split into three groups. Anakin was following his group to help set up camp. Ahsoka approached him warily.

"Anything wrong, Master?" She asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. Obviously she failed, for Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, Snibs. Now go. Your group is waiting." And so they were. Ahsoka rushed off to them, but not without looking back at her master. He seemed calm…Whatever it was, she hoped it wore off soon. She missed her snarky old mentor!

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin wasn't exactly sure why he remained at the ship. Probably because he felt somewhat tired, and didn't care for some quality walking-aimlessly-in-a-deadly-jungle time. Darn sleeping for three days syndrome….

No matter why, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong…or more wrong than it already was. As he positioned the clones in his group in a rough circle, he turned to Rex who had stayed with him. They sat down and taped their eyes to the trees around them.

**LIKE, 6 HOURS LATER.**

Ugh. Anakin was so bored. Obi-Wan was the only one to find anything. His former master had found more claw marks, but these were almost a day old. He suddenly realized he hadn't coughed in a while! Finally! He was getting better. People would stop inquiring about his health.

Suddenly, the bushes ahead trembled and he and Rex jumped up. _Please be exciting! Please be exciting! _And an adorable little creature jumped out. The whole group groaned and the little creature looked up at them. It had huge shiny eyes, and long ears. It was pure white (Imagine a bunny.) It made a little squeaking noise, and BAM! A giant tree flew out of the foresty jungle and crushed it. The group was silent.

A clone randomly shouted, "What in the—?" Before an enormous roar cut him off. A huge creature leaped out of the trees, much larger than their ship. It was a light gray, and had two horns on its snout. Its eyes were narrowed in fury, and it stomped the ground angrily.(Now, Imagine a rhino…except much, much larger.) The clearing they were in was large, but it would only take about ten seconds for that creature to reach their ship if it decided to charge. They couldn't allow that. A clone who was on the side of the creature shot it, but the blast did nothing. _It's skin must be very tough._ "Search for weak points in its armor!" Anakin shouted. He activated his lightsaber and began to run at the monster. It was snorting angrily and stomped the ground repeatedly but it seemed to be too interested in the group of people before it to charge. Anakin knew it was only a matter of time.

He reached it quickly with his awesome force sprinting and started using grooves in its armor to climb it. Yeesh! This thing was _huge!_ He reached its head, but the creature either didn't notice, or didn't care. If it was the second, Anakin was sure it would care soon. He looked to see the clones using their scopes and/or binoculars to look for any weakness. Anakin looked too, and then…the eyes! The eyes had no armor. He gathered his breath.

"The eyes!" He shouted. "Attack its eyes!" Many clones ran to find rocket launchers, but they didn't have much time, Anakin realized. The creature bucked, and rose to its hind legs. Anakin could barely hold on. Then the monster landed and bellowed again. Finally, it began to run. Anakin quickly stood and made his way to an eye, rather recklessly. Clones shot, but the creature opened two flaps on its snout that covered its eyes in the front except for two tiny holes to see through. It was all up to Anakin.

He held up his lightsaber and stabbed down into the huge mass that was the beast's right eye. The lightsaber entered with a disturbing sucking noise. The creature shrieked, though it sounded very strange for something so large to shriek, and slowed down, but it was still going. Anakin moved so fast, that he was a blur to any who could see him. He reached the other eye and repeated the procedure. The creature tumbled to the ground, blinded and in excruciating pain. It slid closer and closer to the ship. Clones ran screaming out of the way but Anakin could tell the body would still slam into the ship. He leaped in between the ship and the monster and held out both arms.

His force push slowed the monster down, but it was so heavy that Anakin was being pushed back, his feet sliding backwards in the soil. He grunted out of effort, and pushed harder. The beast slowed down some more, before finally stopping. He gasped and leaned backwards…he was against the ship. The monstrous thing was about a foot away from him. The clearing was silent, before the clones began to cheer. He stood up and walked over to a big group of the cheering soldiers and smiled slightly. They quieted down quickly to watch for, force forbid, anymore of those things. Anakin went back to his watch post and realized, with a jolt, he was still out of breath. Hmm…

Then, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka burst into the clearing. They ran over to Anakin, clones close behind, and asked, "What happened? What were those…Oh." Obi-Wan cut off, noticing the huge mound of the monster. A clone from Anakin's group sauntered over. "Everything's alright General Kenobi." He said. "General Skywalker took that thing down by himself." Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked impressed and shocked. Another clone walked by, telling some of the scouting group the story. "And after he injured it, he force pushed it so it wouldn't hit the ship…makes me want to be a jedi." The group chuckled.

Obi-Wan looked to Rex and talked to him, probably for the full report. Anakin tuned it out and walked a couple of feet away. Strange…he felt uncharacteristically dizzy…and he was still out of breath…and what was that new feeling? Nausea? The sounds around him sounded somewhat muted as he fell to his knees. He thought he heard what sounded like Ahsoka shouting his name before he coughed and his throat felt like it was on fire. He looked at the ground and saw he had coughed up a pool of blood. He continued to expel blood and he looked up to see Obi-Wan yelling something…his master's eyes were full of panic, before he fell comepletely down and his eyes began to close, his last sight were Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes shining with fear, before he fell into unconsciousness.

**CLIFFHANGER! OH NOOOOOO! Anyway, hope you enjoyed…longest chapter yet! Cool. Have a nice day! R+R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sickening Plot Chapter 4**

**Hey friends! ThatOnePerson here with another chapter! Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed and read. Sorry I got Obi's eyes wrong in the last chapter, but I fixed it! Yes! WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Sorry for leaving you hanging on that cliff! Writer's block + laziness + life = not much done! Hopefully you didn't fall and die yet, so climb back up and READ! Also! Sorry if Obi-Wan and Ahsoka seem unusually worried or anything. If they seem at all OOC, tell me and I'll fix it. Again, my apologies, and thanks.**

**Chapter 4: REVELATIONS!**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

As Obi-Wan wandered through the forest, he felt numb with boredom. Just as he was beginning to half wish Darth Maul would jump out and attack him, an enormous roar came from back near the ship. He exchanged alarmed glances with a clone before he shouted, "Come on!" And the group began to run back towards the camp.

When he was almost there, he met up with Ahsoka and they looked at one another shortly before continuing on to the clearing. The roars were getting louder, and that only made the two jedi run faster. After another minute, they burst into the clearing and saw Anakin standing near the groups of clones. What was that roaring then?

"What happened?" Obi-Wan demanded, as he looked around. "What were those…oh." Obi-Wan then noticed the large mound that was what appeared to be a huge monster. Then a clone sauntered over to them.

"Everything's alright General Kenobi." He said. "General Skywalker took that thing down by himself." Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise, and then he turned to hear a group of clones nearby.

"And after he injured it," One was saying, "he force pushed it so it wouldn't hit the ship…makes me want to be a jedi." The group chuckled.

Wow. He turned to Rex and said, "Full report please captain?" Rex laughed softly and began to tell the mind boggling story when he was interrupted by Ahsoka's voice.

"ANAKIN!" She shouted. Obi-Wan snapped his head to his former padawan's body. He was on his knees, coughing violently. Then Obi-Wan's heart stopped when blood began to pour out of Anakin's mouth.

"ANAKIN!" He shouted in horror much like Ahsoka just had. He sprinted over to the Knight as Anakin fell onto his side, still choking up blood. Obi-Wan's eyes locked with Anakin's own, but his were glazed over with pain, before they closed.

Obi-Wan immediately picked up one side of Anakin, and Rex got the other side. As they carried him towards the ship, Obi-Wan spoke, "Let's get him to Coruscant!" He yelled, panicking. "They'll know what to—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A dark voice echoed through the clearing. Obi-Wan and Rex stopped as though they had frozen. Obi-Wan gasped in surprise. That was Darth Maul's voice!

"Coruscant doesn't have the answer." Darth Maul continued. Obi-Wan scanned the clearing. Darth Maul wasn't here, so his voice must have been amplified from somewhere. "Only I do. If you want to save your apprentice…you'll have to get to me!" He let out a hysterical laugh. "You have…four days left I believe…yes that's right, to save him. I'd like to see you try!" He ended his speech with hysterical laughter.

Obi-Wan cursed. He looked at Rex and ordered, "Help me get him to the med bay."

Rex nodded, but asked, "So, what's the plan sir?" Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin's pain filled expression.

"We won't go to Coruscant unless the medical droids say they know what's wrong with him. The possibility of Maul lying about this is small." By now they had reached the infirmary of the ship, and laid Anakin down.

Some medical droids walked up to Anakin and began to check him over. Obi-Wan stood watching them, Rex at his side. He noticed, with a start, that Ahsoka was on his other side. He must have been so overwhelmed with worry that he didn't notice her.

Her expression screamed extreme concern, and Obi-Wan could relate. Then the droids began to speak.

"Well sirs," one said, "The sith was not lying. We have no poison like this in any of our accounts. It is new, and apparently difficult to cure. We could develop a cure, but it would take at least four months."

Obi-Wan mentally let out a long string of curses. "We don't have four months!" He exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the ship. He continued walking until a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Ahsoka.

"You're going to meet him, aren't you?" She sighed. Obi-Wan started to speak but she cut him off, "I already know I can't stop you. Go on if you must. I'll stay with Anakin." Obi-Wan nodded, grateful, before running off.

As he ran he reflected on how mature Ahsoka had become, even though Anakin was her master.

Out in the forest, Obi-Wan slowed to a walk. He had to save Anakin, and to do that he needed to find Darth Maul. Senses completely alert, the Jedi walked off into danger.

**Maul's POV**

Kenobi was coming. He hadn't felt this excited in a while. Adrenaline rushed through him and he smiled insanely to himself.

"Quite the brilliant plan." Savage broke the silence. Maul nodded in agreement.

"Yes." He whispered in satisfaction. "Mother Talzin might be the most cunning of them all. We definitely owe her for such an ingenious plot." He could remember his hope flaring when she spoke of the plan…

_FLASHBACK! _

_The brothers were sitting at her table, awaiting her newest scheme. The witch glided into the room, smirking._

_"You'll love this one my sons." She laughed softly._

_"How will we kill Kenobi?" Maul demanded. Mother Talzin laughed again._

_"Funny thing about the light side," She began, "They care much about eachother…" She glanced at the two before continuing. "Their greatest weakness; compassion and caring. You wish to kill Kenobi, yes?" She asked. Maul nodded vehemently. "Then let us kill him in every way possible."_

_"I have been keeping some planets with my magic…'beyond' the view of many." She smiled. "First, we shall lead Kenobi to one of these places. He and Skywalker. They will suspect nothing, and that is the key. Kenobi and Skywalker are extremely close, brothers you might say." Maul smirked in understanding, already awaiting the anguish on Kenobi's face._

_"To ultimately get to Kenobi, you'll get Skywalker first. You can't just kill him no…" she smiled sadistically. "We'll draw it out. Obi-Wan will feel pain like he's never known." She looked at them both._

_"We will have to be patient. Until the time is right. I will create a poison for Skywalker…and we shall be ready. Kenobi will die, but first we'll break him." The three laughed menacingly and anxiously waited for the foolproof plan to take effect._

**Obi's POV**

It had been a few hours, but Obi-Wan's determination had not faltered. Continuing through the forest, he suddenly halted. In front of him, a red and black figure leapt out, red light saber in hand.

Obi-Wan growled and pulled out his own weapon. "Give me the antidote." He snarled. Darth Maul laughed.

"Not a chance, _Kenobi!" _He shouted the last word. "Skywalker's going to die slowly, and it gets much worse from here." He sneered. "First, the victim experiences what one might call a 'mini coma' lasting approximately three days. When waking up, the victim is from then on disoriented and slightly sickly."

**( AN: I don't know a lot of medical stuff so just pretend anything that doesn't make sense does for me :D )**

Obi-Wan mentally scolded Anakin. _Naturally he wouldn't tell anyone. _ He thought.

"Next," Maul continued, "The infected will have a sort of…stomach reaction from the poison which will cause vomiting of blood, and another miniature coma." Obi-Wan swallowed. What could come next?

"For the next four days, internal organs will begin to fail, and the poison will attack the cells of the body. All causing excruciating pain for the victim. He may drift in and out of consciousness. And then, finally…death." He laughed insanely.

Obi-Wan tensed in anger. "I won't let that happen!" He shouted. The Jedi master let out a bellow of fury and leapt towards the sith, who answered with a battle cry of his own.

Blue and red clashed together, icy blue eyes met glowing amber, while back at the ship Anakin Skywalker was getting weaker and weaker…

**Wow. This story keeps ending in Cliffhangers. That's seriously been every chapter now lol. Okay, well thanks for reading…REVIEW! Also, anyone else think that the most recent episode of SWtCW reminded you of CSI or something like that? So naturally, I came up with a cheesy name for it: CS Jedi :D. If you just facepalmed, I don't blame you. So again, thanks. Have a nice day!**


End file.
